


The Facility

by xSilvertyrant98x



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Chester is Gaster's older brother, Chester is one of those OCs you make go through hell so you feel a little better about your own life, Facility, Mental facility, Nightmares, OCs - Freeform, Self-Harm, This takes place in the undertale universe, W. D. Gaster - Freeform, add more tags later, but can be it's own story, mental problems, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSilvertyrant98x/pseuds/xSilvertyrant98x
Summary: With the recent tragic loss of his mother, Chester has a mental breakdown.His father also not mentally well with the loss of his wife, he couldn't care for Chester in such a state, nor Chester's brother Gaster.Because of this both children got sent away, his brother is sent to relatives and Chester himself is sent to a mental facility for children.There Chester finds himself in a horrible turn of events and unable to leave nor escape them within the Facility. Which leads him to having to make a terrible choice.A/N: This takes place in an Undertale universe, but can be it's own story.





	1. A friendly Nurse

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! This is a story that goes into the past of my Undertale OC Chester. His mother passes away and as a result has a mental breakdown, and he ends up being sent to a mental facility for treatment. Just to get this straight, Chester is Gaster's older brother in my story. (and also Sans' uncle, but that's not til later) :3
> 
> Anyways I'd appreciate it very much if you took the time to read it, but If you don't want to I understand. Not many people are interested in OC characters.
> 
> Thank you for your time :3
> 
> -Silver

mom..?

mom, where are you..?

I look everywhere, but all that greets me is the darkness.

mom..?!..

suddenly I hear coughing and whip around, I see her there kneeling coughing up blood.

I run to her.

Mom!!

As soon as I get to her she starts to turn into dust, still she splutters up blood and looks up at me her face empty of expression, blurred even.

mom..please don't go..!

she doesn't stop turning to dust, and I quickly reach out to her.

But before i can touch her, she falls to dust.

~~~

"MOM!!!!" I wake with a start and sit up quickly, whipping my head around, taking in my surroundings.

The room is not very big, barely big enough to hold the bed in one corner and the toilet and sink in the other. Very plain and bleak looking.

ah. I remember now, I'm at the mental facility..

I slowly slide to the edge of the bed and just sit there thinking about my nightmare.

It had been a couple weeks since her death already, and I arrived here almost a week ago.

It took me a week to have a breakdown about what happened.

I still can see her turn to dust when I close my eyes, yet I can never remember the expression she held when she looked back at me in her final moments.

I don't want to remember.

 

Suddenly I hear the large metal door to my room unlatch and creak open, I turn my head towards it.

I see what appears to be a nurse in the doorway, she smiles softly at me and suddenly I'm reminded of my mother.

"Hello, Chester, right?" She says as she glances down at a clipboard in her hands.

I just slowly nod in reply, trying to keep my emotions in check.

She closes the door, then walks over and sits on the edge of the bed a couple feet away from me, she writes a few notes down on her clipboard; most likely noting my quiet behavior.

"so.. How are you doing today, Chester?" She looks up at me expectantly.

Oh I see what shes doing. I decide to just give her a small shrug, remaining quiet.

"hmm I suppose there isn't much to do in here huh?" She gives me an understanding smile as she gestures towards the tiny room I was placed in.

I nod.

"Chester I'm here to do an assessment of sorts. You've been here a week already and have been mostly quiet, well completely silent I guess would be more accurate. heh." She gives a soft chuckle, as if shes trying to lighten up the mood.

I only nod again, then stare at the wall.

She clears her throat and starts again. "How would you like a little bigger room? And also be able to talk with the other kids?"

I shrug. Honestly I could care less, I'd prefer to be left alone. That's what I deserve.

"Well if you promise to be nice you can do those things. You might be here for a while and having some friends wouldn't hurt, right?" She places a hand gently on my shoulder, but I flinch away quickly. She gets the message and puts her hand back down.

"well..I'll give you time to think about it." She slowly stands and I chance a look at her, I take in her appearance. She's a skeleton, like me, and has soft and gentle features. Just like my mom did. I suddenly felt a sense of warmth wash over me from her kind and caring smile, and the smell of her perfume hits me, it kinda smells like pancakes. Just like the ones Mom used to make.

I didn't really notice, but apparently I started to tear up. The lady suddenly got a concerned look and stepped closer.

"Are you alright, Chester?"

And the thought doesn't even occur to me to nod a reply, but I do wipe my eyes then look back up at her.

"you..smell nice.." My voice was so quiet and almost hoarse from disuse, but I was still surprised to hear it anyway. I said the only thing that was really on my mind.

Her eyes widen and she suddenly bursts into a fit of giggles, smiling.

"Why thank you, Chester. That's nice of you." She smiles back and slowly begins to turn away.

"times up, but I'm looking forward to "talking" with you again." She gives me a small wave and closes the door on her way out.

I slowly stand and walk over to the sink, I look up at the dinky little mirror on the wall and realize I have a small smile on my face. I'd never once smiled since Mom died..

Maybe this place won't be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The calm before the Storm.
> 
> Hello Again! :3  
> What do you think so far? If you're wondering where the bad stuff is, it's on it's way. X'3  
> Btw, Chester is 10 yrs old in this story. He's smarter then your average 10 yr old as well.


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chester has a Nightmare.

The rest of the day went by in a blur, even though nothing really happened. They served me meals for breakfast, lunch, and dinner and that was about it. I didn't really eat any though. My appetite has pretty much been non-existent since my mom passed away.

Time seemed to melt into nothing, and the hours morphed into one another, that hasn't changed since my coming here. But still I wait, for what I don't know, but most likely for time to actually feel like it's moving again.

I ponder these thoughts as I lay on the facility bed staring up at the grey ceiling, I vaguely notice the paint is peeling. And that the paint on the walls does the same.

I startle when a harsh banging sounds on the metal door, I look at it in slight alarm. And an older monster opens it not even a second later and comes through with two cups, one bigger then the other. He doesn't look happy.

"Here's your pills." The monster says curtly.

Pills? they've never gave me pills before..though I think they've mostly just been observing me this past week and haven't really started treatment.

He hands me the two cups, and on closer inspection the smaller one has two small pills, while the bigger one holds water.

I slightly hesitate, but do eventually take them. This place is supposed to help me, so that's what the pills must help accomplish, right?

Once I have them down he takes the cups back and turns back towards the door, before he leaves he turns back with a slimy smile that sends chills up my spine for some reason.

"Sweet Dreams." He then loudly closes he door behind him.

I tilt my head in confusion at his statement, but then realize it is night time. Though I highly doubt I'll be able to sleep, the nightmare from last night still haunts me and I fear the mere thought of it. But, a few minutes later, as if fate despises me I'm suddenly struck with a wave of drowsiness and can barely keep my eyes open.

I quickly try to stand and go to the sink, I turn the faucet handle and splash water, which smells terribly like sulfur water, onto my face in hopes it'll wake me up. I don't feel the slight difference and start to grow dizzy and lightheaded as well, my skull starting to pound. Without warning my legs give out on me and I collapse to the hard surfaced floor.

What is going on? There's no way this is normal, my head is killing me! And I can't keep my eyes from going shut.. please no..

Suddenly I remember the pills and that monster's words.

No..No this can't.. Sleeping drugs..?

Please stop..! I don't want to sleep..

I weakly reach for the metal door and try to speak out, but to no avail. My arm falls limp as my whole body goes numb.

I can't move..  
I can't speak..  
I can't do anything..

I'm completely helpless as sleep overpowers me and I fall into the depths of my nightmares.

 

~~~

 

All I can see is an endless stretch of void, pitch black nothingness for miles on end.

Once I become aware, I swirl around quickly. Looking for someone, something. Anything other then the unnerving darkness and dead silence.

I continue to desperately search and begin to scream at the top of my lungs, begging, praying even, for someone or something to make itself known. Suddenly another sound pierces through the silence, the clanging of metal. I turn once more toward the noise and I widen my eyes at who I see.

It's Me. Standing still, gaze lowered. I notice that this other me is wearing a shackle on both wrists, with a chain that bleeds into the darkness surrounding. I slowly approach.

"...hello..?.." I hesitantly call out.

The other does not reply, but does slowly raise their head. They stare at me with hollow eye sockets, the empty abyss within them boring into me. I suddenly feel my sins crawling up my back and fiercely look away.

"..you always turn away from it all don't you.." The Empty whisper from them is not a question, but a statement. "..and in doing so, push everyone away.." They, are Me. He, is Me. Which means he knows everything.

I turn away completely and try to get away, but there's no escaping your mind, your subconscious. They continue.

".. they were only trying to help.. but you wouldn't let them.. because you didn't want them finding out the real reason... why shes gone.." I immediately tense and cover my ears like a toddler, hoping that would block out their taunting voice. But it doesn't work. It only echos in my head. I scream at them to stop, but they don't listen.

"..what would they think..?...what would he think..?...he would hate you.. Forever.." My eyes widen and I swing my arm around wildly at them.

"Shut Up!!!" My arm fades through them and they slowly disappear like an illusion, as does the nightmare. I'm breathing heavily and tears have formed in my eyes because of my frustration, but still I thrash, the image of them still too fresh in my mind.

"Chester!!" The sound of a lady's voice, that sounds vaguely familiar, and the sweet smell of pancakes flood my senses.

I open my eyes wide and take in my surroundings, I'm on the hard floor in the facility room and the Nurse from before has knelt down in front of me, she has a gentle grip on my wrists. Which too much reminds me of the other me in my nightmare with the shackles, I pull away desperately and she holds her hands up as in defense.

"..It's alright, Chester. I promise I mean you no harm.. You were having a nightmare." She tells me softly.

As I take in this information, I try to recall the events from before I fell asleep. When did I even fall asleep? I suddenly remember the pills, and that I didn't fall asleep willingly. I try to get up, but my legs are still a bit numb.

"..p-pills... i... please don't give me more.." I weakly say, I'm shaken by the whole situation. But still hold onto the hope that this nurse, if not the rest, will listen to me.

I watch as her eyes widen slightly and she picks up her clipboard, which she must have set it on the ground to help me. She examines it, then suddenly looks upset.

"Why did they give you that..? That is too strong for a child of your age.." She seems to mostly be talking to herself, then looks up at me apologetically. "I'm so sorry, Chester. They gave you a very strong sedative, it's not meant for children.. that must have been unpleasant.. I'll make sure they give you the proper stuff tonight." She finishes.

Tonight? It must already be the next day.

I catch her statement, that they are still going to give me medication. I grab her arm before she has the chance to stand.

"please..I don't want to sleep..." I beg her with pleading eyes. I don't think I can take another nightmare..

She looks at me sadly, and offers a small sigh like shes heard this before. "Chester.. You've been having nightmares.. I understand this. But they're interfering with your sleep, and getting a good night's rest is important for recovery." She offers a small explanation quietly.

"..even if those nightmares are traumatic..?" She seems to be slightly taken back by my question, but regains herself. She only offers a small hesitant nod and stands. My arm falls back to my side, and I lower my head.

Before she reaches the door she stops and looks back. "by the way, My name is Meira. I'll be assisting in your care while you're here." Suddenly her voice is more professional, like shes putting up a wall. I just sag into the rough surface of the wall and try to curl up, feeling defeated.

I hear the metal door open, but before it closes I hear a very quiet whisper.

"I'm sorry."

Then the door closes quieter then it had opened.

 

~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> *The calm before the Storm.
> 
> Hello Again! :3  
> What do you think so far? If you're wondering where the bad stuff is, it's on it's way. X'3  
> Btw, Chester is 10 yrs old in this story. He's smarter then your average 10 yr old as well.


End file.
